Jelly Snakes
by theindestructablecuestick
Summary: It was only a regular day until they had to face some consequences for unseen actions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A friend of mine and I were eating jelly snakes together so this happened. There is originalshipping if you make your head do a 720.**

**-theindestructablecuestick**

WARNINGS!

Blood and violence…maybe?

Green's POV

It had been a while since things were like this but I suppose even Red needed to be with humans more than the occasional challenger at Mount Silver. It was just Red and I sprawled out on the carpet in my room tossing a ball to each other because it was raining outside and neither of us felt like getting up. Actually, Red was the one to be sprawled on the carpet I was sitting up straight.

"Green. Do you have any sweets?" Red asked. I furrowed my eyebrows; there is a possibility of some jelly snakes being downstairs.

"I'll go see what we've got." I replied and set out the door.

Red's POV

I wanted sweets. I wasn't sure how I was going to get them but they sounded like the best idea for food at the moment.

I flopped onto a nearby beanbag that was laying around on Green's floor it looked uncomfortable but it surprisingly wasn't as uncomfortable as I first thought. I just kind of rolled around there for a few minutes waiting for Green's return. I got bored so I tossed up a tennis ball so I could cure the boredom. I was almost read to fall asleep but that would have to wait until I arrived home.

'So tired…' Was my last thought before I fell asleep on the beanbag.

Green's POV

I was busy rummaging through the cupboards when I heard a thump coming from my room. I dropped the jelly snakes on the bench and ran up the stairs. I ripped open my bedroom door only to find no Red only blood on the floor, the windows and the beanbag. It took a few moments until the shock settled in and I just ran as fast as I could to Gramps' lab only to find he wasn't there. I had this suffocating feeling lodged inside me until everything went black.

Unidentified POV

"They've been terminated I promise."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes sir."

"We'll see."

Yellow's POV

'It sure is a nice day today!" I declared. The sun was shining and there were only a few clouds so the sunlight wouldn't be so harsh. It truly was a wonderful day to be alive!

"Ergh..!" I just stood there. I looked to my companions who had been pierced with a sharp object and had been kicked into my line of sight. My eyes widened in horror I couldn't honestly believed what had been presented to me in plain view. I felt that I had been stabbed with a similar object and I couldn't move. Looks like today is not a wonderful day to be alive.

Blue's POV

I could feel someone's eyes on me. It wasn't a nice stare like the regular stares I usually got when I was out and about it was a stare that I actually found myself hating. The stare was heading closer to me as if I was its prey and it was hungry and had been waiting far too long to eat something. I needed to get to a crowded area quickly so the stare couldn't detect me.

As I made my way to the plaza I found myself being pushed and shoved about until I was eventually knocked to the ground and then I felt the pain wrapping around myself and I could hear people screaming. Screaming so loud that I could feel my eardrums gradually burst.

Unidentified POV

"That was the last one. They've been transported." I spoke into the secret microphone that I kept on me at all times. I could hear my superior make a noncommittal noise in what I had to assume was approval.

"Good. Now come back to base."

"Yes sir."

**A/N: Yes that was necessary.**

**-theindestructablecuestick**


	2. Chapter 2

Jelly Snakes

**A/N: Here we have the second chapter of Jelly Snakes. **

**Review Responses: phionexxx: Don't worry nobody is dead. **

**-theindestructablecuestick**

Unidentified POV

"You do know where your next location is correct?" I heard my superior speak through the microphone. I smiled a cruel smile like I knew something entertaining was sure to happen.

"Johto by chance?" I asked my superior just to make sure it was correct. I heard a chuckling float into my ears.

"Correct. You have passed my little memory quiz. Head to Johto right away to complete the next phase of the assignment." They told me. I nodded because I knew they had eyes and ears everywhere even if I couldn't see where they were.

"Understood. I'll contact you when it has been completed." I told them than shut off my microphone.

Gold's POV

Going around Johto on my skateboard at high-speed is nothing compared to this. It was as if I could feel the wind around me and actually taste it if that even makes sense but I don't care as long as I can keep on living like this and not caring about the things that may hurt me. I felt my feet lift up from the ground and in no time I was face first on the ground looking like someone had thrown me there for unknown purposes. I got to my feet and spat out the dirt that had somehow gathered in my mouth. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and shook my head. I kept on going at the previous pace but I felt a horrible feeling sweep over me and I heard a scream and had no idea who it belonged to.

Silver's POV

I was going through Johto at my own pace for once. Not bothering to follow orders from some higher power or some form of obligation or duty, just for me and me alone. I was content with what how things were I could actually spot each blade of grass on a field and even more than that. I allowed myself a moment's rest so I could take in my surroundings even better than before. However, I was foolish enough to let my guard down. As soon as I was relaxed and my eyes had closed I could feel pain settling in than eventually stilling until it kept on going and I could no longer feel a single thing.

Crystal's POV

I wiped the sweat off my brow determined to finish the workload I was given. There was much paperwork to sign and even more to read. I notice a package that I had to deliver to Professor Elm immediately. I sighed and got to my feet in order to present the package to the Professor I had to fly all the way to Johto than I had to keep on going with the paperwork here.

_~Time Skip!~_

I arrived in Johto rather swiftly but there were hyper beams aimed at us however when we swerved around to see who was firing they vanished into thin air. It was fairly illogical how they managed to even fly away that fast. I shrugged and decided to discuss with the Professor how that could be possible when I delivered the package to him.

'He might say something about stats.' I thought. That was a high chance he could say something along those lines. I had to keep on running to get to his lab so I could get there quickly. At least once it was delivered I could complete all of that work that was thrown onto my desk by the other assistants. I groaned as I thought about how much work there would be when I finally got back from New Bark Town.

"Gold lives in Newbark Town Crystal." I said to myself. I slouched as I remember hat he lives there and that he would most like be out and about so of course he's going to be there. And there will be a high chance that he will see me carrying a package and he will question me about it and eventually use his Ambipom to grab it right out of my hands and away from me. I sighed as I remember what happened last time he did it.

_~Flashback!~_

_"__Hey Super Serious Gal. Whatcha got there?" Gold asked me. _

_"__An important package for Professor Elm." I told him wanting to go back to transporting this package quickly than head back to work at Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town. _

_"__Hm." Was the response I received from Gold but I could hear a little bit of whispering behind me. As soon as I kept on walking the package was snatched right out of my hands. I stared at my hands in shock then whirled around to try and spot the culprit. I saw Gold's Ambipom dancing around with the package on its tail. I glared at it than called out Xatee to bring back the package then I ran to Professor Elm's lab as fast as I could._

_~End Flashback!~_

I walked into New Bark Town thinking that Gold would be somewhere around her but I couldn't see him here at all. I looked around wary at how quiet the town was. I walked into Professor Elm's lab.

"Professor Elm! I have the package for you!" I shouted out into the darkness I kept on walking until I felt myself fall to the floor.

Unidentified POV

"The Johto trio has been finished sir." I said into my microphone.

"Excellent. Now return to headquarters immediately." My superior said.

"Yes sir. What should I do with the town sir?" I asked them.

"Burn it to a crisp." Was his command. I nodded.

"Yes sir. Afterwards I'll return." I told them. I just heard an odd sound of approval. I turned off my microphone then I simply lit a few matches and threw them into and onto buildings all over the town.

Within minutes New Bark Town would only be a splatter of ink in the history books.

**A/N: I finallllllly finished it, The cold has been affecting my typing ability so I apologize for any mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jelly Snakes

**A/N: We have the third chapter. **

**RR: phionexxx: Don't worry be happy.**

**-theindestructablecuestick**

_Location: Unspecified Headquarters_

Unidentified POV A

I watched the superior pace back and forth in their office waiting for them to speak or to do something that could impact my career or even my life. I had to be ready for what they were about to say. It wasn't everyday I was forced to be there so I knew there was a glitch in the system. I tried to think of what I could've done wrong seeing how I usually left no room for mistakes. I had wiped New Bark Town from the history books so everything should be alright.

"Do you know what you have done?" They asked me.

"Done what I was told to with speed and accuracy?" I asked them hoping that to be the correct answer. As soon as I said those words I heard the distinct sound of a face being slapped.

"No you incompetent fool! You left witnesses!" They hissed at me. I scan my memory for a moment hoping to find a single person in the area. I couldn't find any.

"Where were they?" I asked them. They sighed deeply and shook their head in disappointment.

"They were hiding behind the local lab you nuisance! Luckily for you one of the… employees took them out with a silencer. " They told me. I sucked my breath in and shut my eyes waiting for punishment seeing how I left a witness. In an instant my left hand was slashed open.

"I understand sir. I will do better next time." I told them the half-truth. They nodded in understanding.

"You better or there will be greater penalties. Dismissed." They dismissed me so I scurried away to the outer headquarters only to be confronted by newbies who were lost and were unable to find their way to their respective offices. I called them Newbie A and Newbie B for the time being.

"Excuse me but we're both a little lost and we were thinking of looking for someone who has been working here a while to show us around so could you give us a quick tour of the place?" Newbie A asked me. I shrugged seeing how I had time to kill.

"Fine. I'll show you two the ropes. Follow me." I told them.

"Ok. First off here is how things work around here. If you work in the inner area you must be well-known and complete your work and other assigned tasks with ease and not be stupid." I started my explanation of the headquarters as best as I could remember it.

"What other assigned tasks?" Newbie B asked me.

"Such as restoring supplies, retrieving people, paperwork and gathering information. However, if it turns out you're a complete dud at your job you get to be part of the clean up team."

"The clean up team?" Was Newbie A's response. I rolled my eyes

"The clean up team. They clean up after any particularly messy missions. In other words they get the fun time of scrubbing any blood off any surfaces that need to be clean." I told them. I didn't feel like telling them that some jobs require drastic measures that would take the fun out of everything.

"So in other words we have to be good at our jobs or will be hanging out with mops while we work here." Newbie B finally spoke after being quiet for a while. I nodded.

"Alright you two enough moping at the possibility of being absolutely rubbish at your jobs that you are given. I'll show you around." I told them.

"Should be alright around here then." Newbie A stated.

We walked to the briefing room where we're given all of our tasks for all kinds of missions. On the way there we saw two lower class officers fighting each other like it would destroy their pride if they lost the fight between them. I shook my head and sighed.

"Oi you two! Knock it off before I get Ranger!" I yelled at them and they instantly broke apart. They both grumbled before walking in completely opposite directions.

"Who is Ranger?" The two Newbies asked me.

"Ranger is the companies' punishment robot. It sniffs out a lie that one of the defendant's say or think and they are punished twice as much for lying. Us higher class officers can control it at will." The newbies looked surprised.

"How do you manage to be a higher class officer?" Newbie A asked.

"You two had tests to get in right?" I asked them.

"Yes." They told me.

"Well you get a percentage on your test. That percentage tells you your rank. You get a new test every year. If you get an extra 10 marks up on your test you rank up if you get ten lower marks you rank down. But if you don't get ten marks up or down you stay the same rank."

"That's an interesting way of deciding who is a high ranking officer and who's not." Newbie B stated. I nodded and only just noticed that we had made our way to the briefing room.

"Well here is the briefing room. We're given tasks and maps here. See if you can find one to your offices. Might see you guys later." I told them then waved and walked right out of there.

**A/N: Information for headquarters right here. You guys won't be finding out the Superior's identity ****_just_**** yet. Nor about the identities of anyone else in the headquarters either.**

**-theindestructablecuestick**


	4. Chapter 4

Jelly Snakes

**A/N: I have figured out how this story is going to end buuuut it's not ending anytime soon. AND HEADCANON THAT EMERALD WOULD BE A MECHANIC.**

**-theindestructablecuestick**

Unidentified POV A

I heard a buzzing sound resonate through me. I nodded to the newbies and sprinted off to the briefing room.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

I made it to the briefing room only to find out that I was being sent to my next assignment location that was all the way over in Hoenn. I accepted the assignment-not like I had much of a choice-so I was flown to a discreet location on route 116. I had thorns sticking to me all over, safe to say that I didn't have long so I couldn't be bothered plucking all of these thorns off of me. I ran to find one of the four targets. I looked at the brief and decided to take the one who was the strongest physically out first. It won't be easy but I always enjoy the challenge of the hunt.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Sapphire's POV

"Stay away from here!" I yelled at whatever was attacking me. I grabbed a bit of rock and tried to defend myself but it crumbled beneath my grip. The figure ran towards me and I could see that it was a person. I growled at them as if it was a warning. I couldn't see what they were doing but for a moment I could sense a feeling of hesitance in the air. I struck when I had a chance and I heard a yelp of pain. I ran only to be shot through the head.

"I wasn't actually going to kill you. You were going to be one of many subjects for a little experiment!" The figure hissed through their teeth and the last thing I saw was their black boots.

Unidentified POV A

There was only three left. One part of my mission had been completed but I had failed in my own personal way.

I had reacted to pain.

I thought that I had taught myself to never react to pain ever again.

"Will I only ever fail time and time again?" I asked the sky. There may be no answer today. Tonight or tomorrow but at least I had acknowledged a problem that was part of many others.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Ruby's POV

The air was warm on me. It was as if the world had become one big wooly jumper. It wasn't uncommon to feel like this day in day out. So I just accepted the feeling and kept on walking without reason or destination. I swept through the grass without any problems so I didn't take any notice when all of the bird Pokémon had stopped singing their usual tunes. However, I did notice when I was abruptly swept off my feet and slammed into the nearest tree. It wasn't a nice feeling. I struggled consistently.

It felt as if there was an unseen force constantly pushing and pulling at me. I tired myself out by struggling against it so there was no escape for me and I had no time to deal with any other trivial matters such as these all I wanted was to get out of here and go home to Littleroot.

But I wasn't going home. At least, not now I had a vague sense of being carried somewhere but I couldn't see or move and it was proving fairly difficult to remain conscious. I heard a voice say something about being useful but that was it until I couldn't have the vaguest sense of my surroundings.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Emerald's POV

I spun the wrench around to make sure that the bolt was in a fixed position so the vehicle could keep on moving at its usual pace instead of the slow pace its kept all week. I finally finished the job for the day so it was time to get out of here. I heard a light sharpening noise that sounded more pronounced every time it struck the sharpening device. It was making me easy so I rotated around to find the source of the noise only to find emptiness. I may have only found emptiness but I sure found pain as one of my feet was abruptly stepped on and I heard a faint cutting sound.

"W-who?" I choked out only to barely hear my own words so there was going to be a slight problem with my breathing after this. I tried to stand up and steady myself only to be kicked down to the ground again.

"The who, why and what are none of your business. Ok maybe the what is but none of the others are." The person scoffed at me. I was about to reply only to feel my speech deteriorate entirely. I snapped my eyes shut waiting for the imminent pain that was waiting for me but instead of feeling the expected amount of pain I only heard a clash of metal against metal. I opened my eyes to see a green-haired boy using a spanner against the assailant's knife. The boy looked a bit unsteady but he was trying to hold his own against his opponent and he was faring rather well against them as well. I felt a kick in my side and I couldn't see.

"No!" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out entirely.

Wally's POV

"Why are you doing this!?" I questioned the attacker. I wanted a genuine answer from him but I doubt I was going to get anything.

"You fool! There's a problem and we are only trying to fix it!" Was the answer I was given but I was still not satisfied. I didn't want a short answer I wanted an explanation as to what on earth is going on.

"And the only way to fix it is by killing the senior Dexholders?" I asked him. I didn't believe a word about there being a problem and the Dexholders needing to be killed. The attacker sighed as if I was just another bug he had to squash.

"The Dexholders are all renowned for their skill that concerns Pokémon in different types of areas. There is a problem that needs to be tackled by all the Dexholders in the near future to fix it." Was their response. I shook my head in disbelief. If there was that big of a problem wouldn't just the Kanto Dexholders be able to fix it and if not just them the Johto Dexholders as well? Something about the whole situation seems fairly off.

"I'm sorry but I find it difficult to believe you." I told them. I heard another sigh and I was pulled up from the ground.

"If you find it difficult to believe me I suppose I'll just have to show you. Follow me."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

We walked for half an hour until we came across a lake that was surrounded by various flowers. I was gestured over to one of the flowers and person touched it. I watched a scene unfold and as soon as the scene finished I turned.

"So it's all true?" I asked them. They nodded.

"Every last word." They responded. I was confused if I should call them by their real name or not.

"Can I call you by your name..?" I trailed off. It sounded like a good idea t the time but I would have to figure out the reason why they did not want to be called by their real name later. That question earned me a wry smile.

"No sorry. You may never call me by my real name at least not in this time period." They stated. Now it was my turn to sigh. At least I knew who it was so I could rest easy but I didn't believe that the region they were from could do the same.

"So I wait until an event in the future so I can call you by your real name then?" I asked them. It sounded highly probable to me, Half of the information I have been told sound like it leads to an event that could require massive amounts of strength.

"Naturally. Until then you may call me Talelp. " They called me. I nodded until it felt like my head was going to fall off.

"Well then Talelp nice to meet you even if it was a rather unconventional meeting. My name is Wally" I said.

"A rather unconventional meeting indeed. Wally. Will you help me? But in order to help me you must listen to me at all times." They told me. I considered those words for a moment.

"Of course. Where is the next location?" I asked Talelp. I honestly couldn't wait to get started after all it had been a while since I had been travelling away from Vedanturf Town.

"We're heading to Sinnoh next." Talelp stated. I nodded wordlessly. I've heard a few things about Sinnoh mainly about it being colder than Hoenn but that was about it.

"How would we get there?" I asked them.

"Boat, HM Surf, HM Fly. However we feel like we could get there by." Talelp said.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get moving!" I yelled out as I ran ahead.

**A/N: Four pages. Sounds like magic to me.**

**-theindestructablecuestick**


	5. Chapter 5

Jelly Snakes

**A/N: Been thinking about that last chapter and I think it turned out well.**

**[EXPLOSION]**

**-theindestructablecuestick**

Wally's POV

I only was informed of the events that were happening in the near future on our way to Sinnoh. It wouldn't be easy but at least I knew exactly what I had to do.

"You know what we have to do right?" Talelp asked me. I nodded even if I still wasn't sure Talelp was telling me everything that I needed or wanted to. I didn't want all of these missions to take an extensive amount of time. Or I wasn't sure what I would manage to do with myself.

"Yeah I've got it but…will this really help with the future or is this just a small part of an even grander scheme that someone out there is plotting to hurt civilization?" I asked him with the most innocent look I could muster at the time. I wanted these answers so much even if any information I was given was potentially dangerous. I heard Talelp inhale sharply.

"This is a grand scheme that only those with the most potential have been chosen to participate as key figures. I hope you understand." He informed me in a dispirited tone of voice but something just seemed off about it. His tone wasn't as discouraged as he would like to think it would be.

"I barely understand it at all. The killing will always be something I can never fully comprehend. Isn't there any other way to prevent something like this happening?" I interrogated him. I could feel myself becoming angry. And I was extremely angry.

"I have been researching this for years its not exactly something that can be stopped with a simple missile. It needs practice, audacity and skill. Which you might achieve at least two of those things if you can get over your morals that tell you killing living beings is wrong." Talelp told me in a stern tone of voice.

"I'll…try my best to understand the practices of the organization." I told him. I wasn't sure what I was actually saying at the time but I knew it would satisfy him temporarily.

"Quiet. One of the targets is finally here." He told me then moved with such a strange sense of stealth that it was almost hypnotizing. He moved like he had been doing the same movement fir a long period of time. The dark haired girl had no idea Talelp was ready to strike her at any moment.

But her friends saw him and threatened to knock him out because he almost hurt their friend.

I wanted to prove my loyalty so I took all three of them down myself. I had managed it barely and it took a lot of my strength to finish what I had started. It was difficult but soon enough there was the blood of the three on the ground. Talelp and I nodded to one and other and he walked ahead of me and I followed him at a respectable distance.

"I never knew that something like that could be considered enjoyable…" I murmured. Fighting had always been an unthinkable concept to me. It was something that I could never bring myself to do.

"Some consider it enjoyable. Others see it as a waste of time. I see it as something I simply must do to succeed in life." Talelp responded earnestly. He sounded like he had spilled an overload of blood and was sorry for what he had done. But there was something else in that voice of his…something considerably darker but I shouldn't have been very surprised, he fought for most of his life and he had to go through strange ordeals every day. I, on the other hand, was used to travelling alongside Pokémon and training nonstop so I could breathe properly. I mentally shrugged.

'_Some things in life are meant to be changed and others are meant to stay forevwr the same…' _A voice in my head trailed off. I blinked a few times and realized that Talelp had gone far ahead of me.

"Hey wait up!" I screamed out as I ran to catch up with him.

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter after I was annoyed with an assignment changing.**


End file.
